School for Cyniclons
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: What happens when Kish Tart and Pai decide to go to a human school? WHAT WONT HAPPEN? Using english names.


OK. I didn't write this great Tokyo mew mew story, a friend of mine did but since she cant sign up for fan fiction, she nicely asked me to put it here for her, so when you're reviewing, remember that I only edited this and put it here and I think I gave her some ideas, but im not sure. My friend is a very good speller, and she's a BIG kishu(other name is dren). So I hope you enjoy.

**==============================================================================================================================________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1

Sardon's Stupid Idea

Dren sat on the top of the ship, bored out of his mind. They never took off, though the fight for Earth had been long ago.

Sardon teleported to the top of the roof. "It has been, to say the least, boring." Sardon said.

"Duh." Dren replied. He looked at Sardon, and said, "It's hot. At least Tarb finally decided to put in air conditioning. I'm out." He teleported into the ship.

Tarb sat in his room, and walked out. "It's so boring." He told Dren.

"Yep. Let's beg Sardon to give us something to occupy our time." Dren replied.

The two teleported to the top of the ship, where Sardon was waiting. "We're bored!" the two Cyniclons said at the same time.

"Well, there is one option." Sardon said.

"What?" Tarb asked.

"We go to a human school." Sardon said.

Dren burst out laughing. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" he exclaimed.

"I am perfectly serious."

Dren laughed harder.

Sardon gave him the look that said you'd-better-shut-up-before-I-tear-you-limb-from-limb.

"He _is_ serious." Tarb said.

"Now, let us get registered at this human institution." Sardon said.

"Can you just once talk so others can understand you?" Tarb asked sarcastically.

Sardon ignored the remark, and the three teleported to the registration office.

The lady at the desk got a shock at the three aliens pooping out of no where.

Sardon walked to the lady and said, "We wish to register for this human institution."

Dren rolled his eyes at the sophisticated language.

"Um… um… uh, okay." The lady said, still getting over her shock.

She typed into the computer and asked a few questions, which the three answered patiently.

"Um, okay, here are your schedules, and you should come tomorrow." She stammered.

"Now what do we do?" Tarb asked. "This is written in some different language."

"Tarb, you are holding your schedule upside-down.

"Oh, uh, yeah. But, we still don't know our way around."

"I am sure someone will be kind enough to show us around." Sardon replied.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow." Dren said, and teleported back to the ship, quickly followed by Sardon and Tarb.

*The next day*

Dren awoke to Sardon shaking him.

"Huh, what's up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You may not know this, but human schools have a time that you need to arrive. We must go."

"What time does the school start?"

"Eight thirty." Sardon said.

Dren looked at his lock and gasped. "Eight twenty nine?! You waited this long to wake me up?"

"Well, I have been here a long time, and Tarb is already up. You will just have to skip breakfast."

Dren groaned, but teleported to the school with Tarb and Sardon. The trio stood in front of the school as kids piled in. The three were surprised to see that no one stopped to stare.

"Perhaps they are too worried about getting to class on time. I suppose we had better hurry." Sardon said. He teleported in front of his homeroom, room 313.

He walked swiftly into the room, and sat there waiting for the teacher to arrive. Two minutes later, the first bell rang, and the teacher walked in. She was a short, plump woman with brown mousy hair and blue eyes.

She looked at Sardon with shock. "I am the new student." He explained calmly.

"I'm, uh, Ms. Mouse." She said.

"Sardon."

Then students began to walk in. But they stopped at their seats to stare at the alien boy. Then a familiar girl with long purple hair and blue eyes walked in, and stopped in the door.

"Sardon?" she asked, making sure he was really there.

"Renee." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wish to learn of human education systems. Is that acceptable to the Mew Mews?" he raised an eyebrow.

Renee had no reply, and she just sat down in a seat near the back.

"St-students?" Ms. Mouse called out. "We have a new student."

Sardon stood up and levitated, earning even more stares.

"My name is Sardon." He said without facing the rest of the class.

"Yes, Emily?" Ms. Mouse said, calling on the girl who had apparently raised her hand.

"Are you some kind of monster?" she asked.

"I am a Cyniclon." He said, trying to control his temper. He then turned to the rest of the class.

"Is that some kind of alien?" Emily asked.

"I prefer Cyniclon." Sardon said, glad he had not brought his fan.

A boy next to the red haired blue eyed Emily raised his hand.

"Terrance?" Ms. Mouse called on him.

"Do you have powers?" He asked, being one of the only kids that hadn't caught the levitation.

"Like this?" Sardon asked levitating himself.

"Anything else?" another girl asked.

"Hmm, how to do this without hurting anyone?" He asked himself.

Renee gave him a look that said I-know-what-you're-thinking. "I'll do it." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"Of course. Just command you-know-what not to hurt anyone." She said.

"But what about you?"

"Simple, you destroy it."

The other students were watching the two have a conversation in which no one but the two understood.

"Ms. Mouse?" Renee said. "We need to go outside to present more of his powers."

"All right class. We still have ten more minutes. Let's get outside."

The class went outside, led by Ms. Mouse.

"Okay, I'm ready." Renee said.

"What are you going to do?" Terrance asked.

"You'll see." Then Sardon turned to Renee. "I needed some training anyway." He focused his energy on Renee and watched her slowly float into the air. A small pink orb appeared from her heart, and Renee dropped to the ground, her skin very pale.

"What did you do?!?" Ms. Mouse exclaimed, horrified.

"She volunteered, and I borrowed her spirit."

"Why?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

Sardon didn't answer, he just closed his eyes, and a small jellyfish thing appeared.

"What is that?" asked another boy.

"An infuser." Sardon whispered.

The spirit floated towards him, and stopped above his hand. He raised both hands, palm up, and brought the two things together. "Fusion!" he yelled.

There was a flash of light, and a large purple wolf thing appeared. Sardon cracked his knuckles and saw the Predasite turn to him. Now he felt anger at himself for not bringing his fan. Two green orbs appeared in his hands.

He aimed, and fired them at the Predasite. The Predasite took the attack, and went on. Then it opened its mouth and roared. Sardon dropped to the ground covering his ears.

He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. The one ability he had that Tarb and Dren never knew he had.

His eyes glowed white, and his hands thrust forward. The Predasite disappeared, and all that was left was a spirit, for Sardon had destroyed the infuser itself.

He flew down and gently picked up the pink orb. He walked carefully towards Renee, for if he dropped the spirit, it would shatter, and Renee would be gone.

He began to levitate, for Renee's body had fallen on top of the school. He gasped, for as he was on the ninth floor, he dropped the spirit.

Zoey, who had been watching the whole thing from the sixth floor, knew it had fallen.

She followed her instincts, and ran out, breaking the full wall window. She caught the spirit, and did a front-flip. As she began to face the sky again, she threw the spirit to Sardon. Everyone watched in suspense as Zoey fell to her sure doom.

But just as she was about to hit the ground, Zoey flipped, and landed on her feet.

Sardon sat in front of Renee's lifeless body. He slipped the spirit into her heart and watched her awaken.

"I was right, this was a stupid idea." He whispered.


End file.
